


Offering a Clue

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, Present Tense, past Lux/ahsoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:53:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: At a function for the politicians to meet the military that protects them, Lux sees Ahsoka Tano again.And her soldiers move to protect her.





	Offering a Clue

Lux moves in as the function allows for the military and the politicians to mingle. He has been waiting for this moment, when he can finally speak to the vision at the center of the men in blue-trimmed formal uniforms.

Ahsoka Tano may have chosen to join the combined Jedi-Vod'e An defense corps, but he thinks peace is looking beautiful on her. She stands taller than any other woman he can think of, and the headdress of akul teeth has been enhanced with a secondary string of small blue stones for this occasion, standing out on her skin. 

He gets halfway across the room before one of the men moves, pointing at him coming. Lux feels as if the temperature of the group he had been trying to reach has changed. He notes as the subtle point turns to a near comedy of elbow tugs and whispers in the ear, before the man wearing Commander insignia is finally contacted. That one, even at the distance still between them, is known to Lux. 

Rex, who had taught them alongside Ahsoka, takes in his approach, stiffens slightly, and then squares his shoulders. What is it that causes that, Lux wonders, but he is undeterred and finishes his trek.

"Ahsoka?"

She turns from where she was speaking to the Iktotchi senator, and gives him a smile. Lux notes that Rex has moved to just off her elbow, and wonders if they are suspicious of him, of his world's commitment to the reformation acts of the Republic. 

"Hello, Lux. Or, should I say 'Senator'?" she asks, and he is certain her voice has gotten more perfect with maturity. Just as she has grown tall, the lines of her face are sharper, and he wonders just how soft her kisses might be now.

"It will always be Lux, for you, Ahsoka."

Her smile changes, just before Rex moves, and she leans down so that the soldier may —

— kiss her cheek?

Lux's world reels a moment, as he suddenly understands the motions of the soldiers, pointing him out not from suspicions over his world's alliance, but because Lux had been someone of their General's past, a potential threat in their eyes. He keeps his smile in place, but realizes that he had been looking for a perfect memory to still exist, one that time has undone. Rex steps away, just that one small token of affection to mark the way the present stands, and Lux changes his goals.

"I was hoping you might introduce me to others," he says, and Ahsoka's smile is full and genuine.

The display was blatant on one hand, but subtle enough to less than a possessive claiming, and Ahsoka seems at peace with it before she takes Lux's arm.

"I'd be glad to help an old friend out," she answers, and he knows, deep in his heart, that being her friend is more important than challenging the place her Commander holds in her affections. Lux is grateful for the assistance in that lesson, before it could break any of their prides.


End file.
